Template talk:Episode
*sigh* After the last edit to this template (October 29th 2009), we have to update every single episode article by getting rid of those double square brackets surrounding the series name in the infobox (hope that made sense). Any help cleaning up would be most appreciated (just don't make even more of a mess). THB 18:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :My fault. I can revert if you want and do cleanups on the not-affected pages. Lanate (talk) 21:20, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I'm not blaming anybody. Anyway, it's all sorted now. I managed to quickly get through all Digimon Adventure episodes, and I'll soon get round to the others. THB 22:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Error ::The thing that's causing the improper line-returns is this line: style="background:#81BCFF" width="27.5%" ::It just serves to create an unused row. The only change to the rest of the template that I can see with that line missing is that the "Other episodes" header shifts to the left slightly to balance the "hide/show", but in my opinion, that's barely a problem, compared to the improper returns. 01:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I must be missing something here. I've looked at the template with and without the code, the two versions side-by-side, and I can't see any difference except the shift in the header. THB → Talk ← 10:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry. I think there's been a misunderstanding here. The error didn't appear on my usual web browser, but when I viewed it on another, I could see exactly what you meant. Anyway, I think I've fixed it now. THB → Talk ← 19:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Somehow, this problem is back for the Xros Wars and Hunters episode lists, and I can't figure out how to make it go away. 17:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Xros Wars Sorry to bother you, THB, but do you think you can suggest a good color for the new season? I don't mind coding it myself; I just want to make sure I don't screw up anything you're planning. Lanate (talk) 22:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I was just thinking about that a few days ago. For most seasons, I take colors from the lead Digimon, though Shoutmon is red, and we're already using red for Digimon Tamers. I'll try the logo colors, though they might end up too similar to Digimon Adventure. Do you have any better ideas? I haven't actually been watching the series, so I might be missing an obvious choice. THB → Talk ← 18:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Manga Do we also list them here, or should we create a Chapter Infobox? I prefer keeping the manga in the Episode Infobox, because we don't separate the episode lists and chapters lists in different Infoboxes. 18:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :I just remembered that there's the "<<>>" thing, so it might be hard to include the manga in the Infobox. Though we could code for the anime to show the manga that was serialized at the time. The problem would be the inverse thing, since four anime series aired when V-Tamer was serialized, and there's XW and Hunters for the XW manga. 19:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It would be kind of a pain to do so, yeah. It might be simpler to just copy the code here and modify it for a manga box. 19:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Rather than coding a color for C'mon Digimon, I'll code a color for "Digimon One-shot", as it is very possible for us to someday see another one-shot. Do you agree with this? 18:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Or should we consider it a special chapter for V-Tamer like we do on the list of chapters? 20:09, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's how it was treated, yeah. 20:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm separating by volumes. Do you have info on which volumes had each of the special chapters? Because the list of chapters donesn't have this information, and Wikimon so far only lists the normal chapters until V-32. 20:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Appendices First, the appendices somehow are inside the "More episodes" box. Second, wouldn't it be better to have "Template:series/Appendices/stuff/Episode number" redirect to "series/Appendices/stuff/Episode number" so that everything is on the page? 01:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC)/23:21, February 11, 2014 (Brasília, summer time) :#Fixed the appendices thing. :#Not sure what you mean on the Template. :#I personally don't agree with individual episode attack pages; my main intent of those is to achieve a coherent map of the way the versions of the anime translate attacks. The unified lists I set up are, I feel, to be a better format for that particular section. Lanate (talk) 02:46, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::What I mean is having the templates redirect to the appendices and transclude them in the episode pages. I feel like listing the episode's analyzers and evolutions in the episodes pages is better than having links to a separate page. 12:49, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::The plan is to have them transcluded, I just couldn't get it to work last night. I think the problem is that it needs to be a subpage of that page, meaning all of the cast lists would have to be moved to stuff like "Lucemon on the Loose/Cast". As far as having them as appendices, basically I'd like there to be an alternate "view all analyzers" as opposed to just going episode by episode. :::As for attacks -- can we handle stuff like varying depictions of an attack, and which episodes it is used in, on a compiled list? If so, then yeah, the appendix should be moved to the season template with the ages and grades (and probably locations). My edit was mostly a test run to see if the coding would work, I'm not attached to any of the specifics. 17:17, February 12, 2014 (UTC)